Sanctuary Girl
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Sunset Summer dérobe la couronne à Twilight mais ses amies décident de la suivre et perturbent les courbes de l'espace. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à atterrir devant le sanctuaire d'Athéna et devoir s'allier ou se battre pour retrouver l'élément de la magie. Langage peu fleuri chez certains (on se demande qui) et un peu d'humour et de vérités vraies sur MLP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: My little pony est à Hasbro et Saint Seiya à Masami Kurumada.**

**Petite intro faite dans la soirée, présence de la seconde musique du film vu que l'histoire est basée dessus xD J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Je voulais absolument faire une fic donc voilà c'est fait xD**

**/0\0/0\**

Chapitre 1: Le vol de la couronne ! Premiers pas en terrains inconnus!

-Spike, je sens que quelque chose va arriver…

-Détends-toi Twilight et profite de ta première réunion de princesses. Si tu angoisses à l'idée de te voir confié un royaume, dis-toi que tes amis seront toujours là pour toi.

La jeune alicorn soupira en posant sa couronne sur sa table de nuit. Ses fonctions de princesse lui montait à la tête et ses ailes ne l'aidait pas. Elle qui avait réussi à voler le jour de son couronnement rencontrait des difficultés pour les faire obéir depuis quelque temps. Elle regarda le diadème de l'amitié et l'envie de le jeter par la fenêtre lui traversa l'esprit. Cette vie de princesse lui avait été imposée et cela ne plaisait pas à la pouliche mauve.

-On verra demain pour le blabla avec les autres princesses, je ne tiens à voir personne à part mes amies. Elles au moins savent ce que je ressens et sont là pour me soutenir. Pas comme mes nouvelles consœurs…même Cadence n'est plus la même.

-Aller repose toi Twilight, l'incita le dragon violet. Tu verras que demain, une nouvelle page de ton amitié s'ouvrira.

Là-dessus, le dragonneau s'endormit, laissant son amie se dépatouiller avec ses ailes et lorsqu'elle trouva enfin une position adéquate pour les garder fermées, un éclat dans le ciel la fit sursauter et ses ailes se rouvrirent à l'unisson, soulevant les draps. La jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention et regarda cette étoile doré et violette s'élever dans le ciel.

-Oui, quelque chose de vraiment bizarre….

Elle tomba elle aussi sous le poids de la fatigue sans se douter qu'à quelque couloir de sa suite, une ombre encapuchonnée se faufilait sous le nez de gardes peu assidus dans leur travail (NDA : Avouez que dans le film, elle lui passe carrément sous le nez u_u''). Cet être de l'obscurité poussa légèrement la porte et vit l'objet de sa convoitise : le diadème de la magie. Elle s'en empara avant de le remplacer par une pâle copie en carton et s'en alla, fière de son méfais, sauf qu'elle ne regarda pas ses sabots et se vautra lamentablement à cause de la queue de Spike qui dépassait de son panier.

La voleuse se redressa vite et reprit la couronne sous le nez d'une Twilight totalement paniquée qui hurla pour ameuter du monde. Mais vu que les gardes sont tous asphyxiés, seules le reste des Mane 6 situées dans les chambres alentours répondirent à son appel. Aussitôt la loyale Rainbow Dash se lança à sa poursuite. Elle rattrapa la mystérieuse pouliche et la plaqua à terre à la manière d'un magnifique crossover Sébastien Chabal et THIS IS SPARTAAA ! pour finalement voir avec effroi la couronne rebondir sur les murs comme si elle était en caoutchouc et rentrer, par un mystérieux hasard, dans un miroir magique situé pile au milieu de la pièce.

-Eh bien, je vois que Twilight sait s'entourer de beaucoup de monde mais ça ne suffira pas à me vaincre. Ta couronne est mienne et dans peu de temps je serai maitre de tout. Et mon nom est Sunset Summer.

Sur ces belles paroles, la jument ôta enfin sa cape et tous purent voir le physique de leur interlocuteur. Sa peau était légèrement orangé, ses cheveux aussi mais avec de légères mèches rouges. Ses yeux étaient plus turquoises que ceux de Fluttershy et sa Cutie Mark représentait un soleil de deux couleurs différentes avec des flammes au centre.

Puis d'une manière toute à fait normale, la voleuse rentra dans le miroir et ce n'est que quelques heures après que les autres princesses arrivèrent. Luna, qui devait être la moins bête des trois, expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir magique servant à relier Equestria à un autre monde mais que l'accès pour emprunter le miroir ne se faisait que toutes les trente lunes. Célestia fit donc la chose la plus censé au monde : mettre son sac sur le dos de Twilight et lui demander d'y aller en tant que princesse et de sauver le monde encore une fois. Décidément, la jeune pouliche de l'amitié commençait vraiment à se demander si elle n'était pas un peu le laqué de service.

Twilight se présenta devant le miroir mais Rainbow Dash se posta devant et s'imposa avec les autres pour l'accompagner. Mais Célestia, comme toutes emmerdeuses qui se respectent, refusa. Mais Spike ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fonça quelque secondes après que l'alicorn mauve est disparu dans la paroi de verre….vite suivi par une bande de jeunes filles en larmes qui sautèrent elles aussi sous le regard médusé des trois princesses.

Seule Luna acquiesça un sourire, sachant pertinemment que les cinq autres n'auraient jamais laissé tomber leur amie. La souveraine de la nuit laissa donc ces deux alliées fondre en larme de désespoir et partit dans sa chambre jouer à Danganronpa sur PSP. Pendant qu'elle résolvait l'enquête de la mort de Sakura, un flash la traversa et lui fit laisser tomber la console sur le matelas.

-Mais si elles sont toutes parties, cela veut dire que tous les éléments sont réunis au même endroit hors d'Equestria !

Elle se leva d'un bond et fixa l'astre qui fut jadis sa prison. Les étoiles indiquaient le même présage qu'elle redoutait.

-Elles ne vont pas atterrir à l'endroit prévu…

A ce moment, les sept samouraïs de la justice Equestrienne sortirent d'un vortex et firent une chute avec atterrissage en douceur comprit dans le tarif, sur un dallage glacé.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Fluttershy.

-Aucune idée, par contre j'adore vos nouvelles têtes ! S'exclama Pinkie Pie.

-J'ignore ce que vous êtes, dit Spike, je sais que je suis un chien. Mais vous…je donne ma langue à Opale.

-Si je devais faire un état des lieux rapides, je dirais que nous ne sommes plus du tout des poneys, nous n'avons ni nos ailes ou nos cornes, ni nos Cutie Mark. On porte des vêtements et nous pouvons tenir sur deux pattes, cita Rarity en examinant AppleJack. En revanche, nos peaux ont gardé la même couleur.

-Encore heureux, déjà que je n'ai pas mes ailes. En plus si je dois me coltiner une peau autre que turquoise ! Je préfère me jeter du haut de Clousdale, se lamenta Rainbow.

-Que penses-tu d'ici Twilight ? Questionna AppleJack.

(watch?v=y-azNh9tA1E à 1:20)

_Jamais je n'ai connu un lieu si saugrenu_

_Tout est sans dessus-dessous _

_Ce monde est complètement fou_

_On tient sur nos pieds_

_Et nos mains sont libérées_

_Mais on a peu de temps avec eux pour apprendre tout ce que l'on peu_

_Personne n'a l'air de voler ici_

_Et ce monde semble magie_

_On adore pas tout ces vêtements, ces jambes fines, ces nez charmants_

_Dans ce monde inconnu tout est si troublant_

_Mais si j'avais juste mon point de vue_

_Tout ça ne serait plus si effrayant_

_Quel monde saugrenu…_

_On tente enfin de trouver un sens à ce monde saugrenu_

_Quel monde saugrenu…_

_Sentir une appartenance à ce monde saugrenu…_

_Quel monde saugrenu…_

-En gros tu n'en sais pas plus que nous, s'attrista le chiot.

-Non, mais je ne vais pas abandonner ! Sunset Summer doit être ici et c'est à nous de la stopper. Il faut récupérer ma couronne et rentrer sur Equestria !

-Equestria, Sunset Summer, couronne volée…décidément vos problèmes semblent fort intéressants, déclara une voix masculine en provenance du temple devant lequel elles venaient de tomber. Je suis même persuadé que la jeune fille dont vous parlez a les cheveux orange et rouge. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Mu de Bélier, chevalier d'Or de la déesse Athéna et premier gardien du Sanctuaire.

Un bel homme légèrement androgyne avec de longs cheveux mauves et deux points de vie à la place des sourcils apparu à l'entrée, vêtu d'une armure en or.

/0\0/0\

**Voilà voilà xD c'est fais à la va vite mais au moins j'ai posté un truc!**

**Je sais que je me suis faite de la pub mais ce n'est pas le but!**

**Prochaine fic à paraitre: La suite de celle-ci , Jugée innocente, La volonté d'All Blue 7 et Amitié cauchemardes 3**

**Un petit com svp ? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada et My Little Pony : Friendship is magic est la propriété d'Hasbro et est issu de Laurent Faust.

Merci à **kira pain **pour sa review. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de review sur cette fic vu le fandom où je l'avait envoyée, ça fait très plaisir ! ^^

Et merci aussi à **rabu**, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir dans mes crossover MLP ^^

Pour une fois je n'ai rien à dire, à part bonne lecture.

/Pupupu\

Chapitre 2 : Immersion dans le royaume du Sanctuaire ! Le retour de la folie rose!

Mu resta interdit face aux jeunes filles éberluées qui le dévisageaient comme si elles n'avaient vu d'humains de leur vie. De son côté, lui aussi était impressionné par les habits qu'elles portaient et leurs cheveux. Le chiot était également assez choquant à regarder, à tel point que les looks de certains chevaliers pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Face aux arcs-en-ciel et autres couleurs pétantes qui se présentaient à lui… Les tenues n'aidaient en rien, s'harmonisant à merveille avec leur porteuse. Finalement, ce fut AppleJack qui casse le silence en demandant où elles avaient atterri.

-Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dis, soupira le chevalier, vous êtes au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. J'ignore comment vous avez passé les gardes (sans doutes trop occupés à jouer aux cartes…) mais je me vois contrains et forcé de vous faire partir. Ce lieu est interdit aux visiteurs et même si votre entêtement est sans borne, vous seriez tuées par les chevaliers vivants au-dessus.

-Dites nous en plus à leur sujet, dit Twilight, nous avons atterri dans votre monde par erreur et ça serait pratique pour nous d'être un tantinet renseignée.

-Disons juste que vous êtes dans un lieu sacré protégé par des personnes dotées de grands pouvoirs. Je refuse d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience. En revanche, si vous voulez bien m'expliquer qui vous êtes, cela m'arrangerais car je n'ai jamais vu d'humains ou de spectres avec des peaux similaires aux votre.

-Nous venons du royaume d'Equestria régit par la princesses Célestia. A nous six nous formons les Mane 6 et nous représentons chacune un élément d'harmonie. Rarity est la générosité, Fluttershy la bonté, AppleJack l'honnêteté, Pinkie Pie la dérision, Rainbow Dash la loyauté et je suis l'élément de la magie.

-Et la dernière princesse d'Equestria en date, sautilla Pinkie, car oui, notre amie ici présente est la princesse de l'amitié. Seulement sa couronne lui a été volée alors on a sauté dans un miroir magique pour la récupérer sauf qu'en sautant toutes dedans nous avons causé une sorte de faille qui nous a propulsé ici alors que seule Twilight aurait du partir et elle aurait atterri dans une école dans laquelle nous étions toutes en conflit !

Tous la regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés, comment savait-elle ça ? La jeune fille ne prêta nullement attention à leur étonnement et continua à sauter dans tous les sens. Mu porta son regard sur les autres filles, aucunes d'elles n'étaient pareilles mais toutes s'entendaient.

-Traversez mon temple, vous en trouverez onze similaires au mien. Certains de leurs occupants sont fourbes, d'autres savent peser le pour et le contre. Le prochain chevalier est très gentil mais s'il vous plait, évitez de mourir, cela me ferait plaisir.

Les jeunes filles pénétrèrent donc dans le temple et en sortirent pour aboutir devant de longs escaliers.

-Quatre mille marches (je crois que c'est le bon nombre xD) séparent tous les temples, dites au suivant que vous venez de ma part, ça sera plus simple pour passer.

-Comptez sur nous, merci Mû ! S'écria AppleJack.

L'ascension commença et s'avéra vite difficile pour Fluttershy qui angoissait à l'idée de mourir et qui avait également du mal à s'adapter à son nouveau corps. Rainbow Dash la traina donc de force comme pour la fois de la montée de la montagne pour aller déloger le dragon endormi et elles débouchèrent finalement devant la maison du taureau. Fluttershy avait repris confiance en elle mais maintenant c'était la douce voix de Rarity qui braillait haut et fort que la déco était vraiment moche dans le genre « ça fait trop antique, on se demande même s'ils ont l'électricité ».

Un petit rire fit cesser ses plaintes et toutes virent un géant arriver devant elles. Toutes se cachèrent derrière la pégase turquoise qui fonça sur l'inconnu en hurlant « pas touche à mes amis ! ». Cependant, elle se ramassa contre un mur qu'elle se prit pleine face.

Le nouvel arrivant sortit de l'ombre dévoilant un mono sourcil noir sur muscles. Rainbow Dash se releva avec difficultés, encore sonnée par le choc avec l'armure d'or.

Un flash aveuglant jailli de nulle part et Mu en surgit, très énervé.

-J'ai hormis de dire que votre Sunset Summer est bien passée chez moi. Elle a osé me menacer en disant qu'elle détruirait tout ce que je chérissais. Remontez-lui les bretelles de ma part. Oh et en passant, bonjour Aldé.

L'atlante disparut à nouveau et les six filles regardèrent à nouveau le taureau.

-Il me fait penser à Volonté de Fer, souffla Fluttershy.

-Ne suis pas ses conseils alors, ordonna Rarity, on t'aime comme tu es, inutile de vaincre tes peurs, on est là pour toi.

-Je ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi Mu est en rogne mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit aussi remonté.

-On vous assure que ce n'est pas notre faute si quelque chose se trame ici. Nous voulons juste arrêter Sunset Summer et on vous assure que l'on repartira dans l'immédiat, assura AppleJack.

Toujours les bras croisés, le brésilien leur accorda le droit de passer à condition d'être sincère. Elles le regardèrent avec des petits sourires attendrissants et Pinkie sautilla de joie, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie en chantonnant : « il faut couronner notre Twilight~~ ». Aldébaran les regarda d'un air bizarre et partit regarder un match de foot.

Quatre mille marches plus loin, les Mane 6 arrivèrent devant un temple plutôt étrange. Les pouliches crurent être bourrées au jus de pomme en voyant le temple se dédoubler. Elles décidèrent de se fendre en deux groupes : Twilight, Spike, Rarity et Applejack dans le temple de gauche et Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash dans celui de droite.

Les couloirs semblaient interminables et elles avaient presque l'impression de tourner en rond. Soudain un homme dans une armure à multiples visages apparu devant Fluttershy, la faisant crier de surprise, et commença à charger son cosmos. Pinkie Pie sortit son canon à fête et tira sur le chevalier. Seulement, ce fut Gummi qui en sortit et il engloutit tout le casque de l'armure dans sa bouche édentée, l'ôtant de son propriétaire et libérant ses longs cheveux bleu nuit.

-Ose lever la main sur mes amies ! Cria Pinkie qui avait les cheveux touts raides. Personne n'énerve Pinkamena Diane Pie !

Les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux effarés, pas « Elle » !

/0\0/0\

**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il est très court mais je vous promets de finir tous les temples dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que cet amuse bouche vous aura plu.**

**Review svp ? Chaque review = un muffin pour la Derpy que j'ai trouvé enfermé dans un carton devant ma porte.**


End file.
